The Villians
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Bad Guys of Salem STEFANO DiMERA - Stefano (aka The Phoenix) has been in Salem since 1982, his many victims were Marlena & Roman, John Black, Bo & Hope, many others and over the years his villiany went from murdering his henchman and kidnapping his enemies, to mind controlling them to forget their past, to selling forged art, to allowing a woman's soul to be possessed by the Devil, to kidnapping and keeping prisoner a girl in the swamp, and terrorizing and blackmailing and intimidating half the town, and nowadays Stefano is older and a little tamer but he wont think twice of striking an enemy if he/she crosses his family, Nicole Walker is among those who better watch out.... VICTOR KIRIAKIS - The Greek Tycoon and Mustache twirler, one with many classic one liners, and his enemies were Shane, Kimberly, Carly, Chloe, Melanie, and even butts heads with his own sons Bo and Phillip and grandson Brady, and nephew Justin, and Victor is out to destroy those he feels dont belong in the Kiriakis empire..... CHAD WOODS - This young teen has seen the death of his child and the girl he loves lie to him, his motives could be of dealing with that, but i see a great "jerk/conniver" in this guy (in the same realm as Jake Kositchek meets Pete Jannings, with some rebel to him)...so far Chad had two timed Mia McCormick with Gabi Hernandez, he has manipulated Nicole to tell him the truth about Grace Woods (his daughter) and butt heads with his father Charles... ANDRE DIMERA The Bitches Of Salem KATE ROBERTS DiMERA - This conniving prostitute has done so many bad things in Salem that former troublemakers in town dont hold a candle to her, Kate has poisoned her ex daughter in law Chloe, had Franco shot and killed by Lucas and allowed Sami onto death row, blackmailed Nicole to marry Lucas to keep baby Will away from Sami, she has caused an entire Coronation Massacre, she set fire to the Kiriakis mansion and nearly killed Victor and Lucas, she once drugged Brandon and Sami and put them in bed together so Lucas could catch them, she held a gun on Jose a guy on her boat so she could get home, Kate's famous deed was tying Daniel Jonas in bed and taunting him about killing Chloe.... NICOLE WALKER DiMERA - Nicole would manipulate men together and sleep with whomever had the most money, and then she caused a baby switch, and then she rubbed elbows with Stefano DiMera, the town's most dangerous mobster, to keep quiet about her lies and she has kidnapped Sydney DiMera 2 times, and then faked an illness to hold onto a man, and then viciously threatened to kill Kate and Sami more then once... Samantha Gene "Sami" Brady Hernedez- Sami and Eric Brady are born to Marlena Evans and Roman Brady. Sami is named after her deceased aunt Samantha Evans and her mother's friend Eugene Bradford. Sami has a troubled childhood because of the Brady-DiMera feud and she and her brother are eventually sent to live with their grandparents in Colorado due to her mother's disappearance. Sami returns in 1992 as a troubled teenager who is attached to her sister's boyfriend, Austin Reed. Sami discovers her mother is pregnant by John Black, after she witnessed them in a heated moment and decided to keep the affair a secret. When Lucas Roberts arrives in town, Sami uses him to make Carrie and Austin split up, but this fails. Sami also gets a job as a candy striper. Sami pays a model to make sure she kisses Austin so that Carrie walks in on it and Sami was over-joyed when they split up. The model influences her in such a way for Sami to believe that the best way to lose weight and become attractive to boys is by becoming bulimic. She later uses her bulimia as a bargaining chip against Marlena, who she has since told about witnessing her dalliance. After Sami had switched the blood test of the baby, she hears that there are new tests ready to be done on her sister, Belle, and almost succeeds to put the baby on the black market but thanks to John's interference, the baby is safe and Belle doesn't receive a test. On the day of Belle's christening, Stefano DiMera shows Roman the pages of Sami's diary talking about the affair and Roman leaves Marlena. Sami's boyfriend, Alan Harris, later rapes her after she refuses to remove her clothes so that he can photograph her. Sami discovers she is neither pregnant or have been affected by AIDS and confides in Lucas. Carrie soon learns and sues Alan but because there was no proof, the case was dismissed and Sami is labelled a liar by the press. To get back at Carrie, she lures Austin away from her by pretending to be attacked by Alan. This act costs her the friendship with Lucas Roberts. Alan later appears that night with a gun intending to rape her again. Sami takes the gun away and shoots him in the groin and receives a lot of negative press. Lucas comforts her and the two make love. Carrie breaks up with Austin and Sami drugs Austin as a way of sleeping with him by impersonating Carrie. They later agree to keep this a secret. Marlena, possessed by the devil, tells Sami to seduce Austin, and this fails horribly leading Sami to leave town. She returns to find Carrie and Austin saying their vows and tells Carrie that she is carrying his child, leading to Carrie ending the wedding. 'edit] Relationship woes' Sami gives birth to her son, William Robert Reed on November 16, 1995. Will is actually the son of Lucas, who had been conceived on their one night stand but Sami passes Will off as the son of Austin. Austin marries Sami but breaks things off with her when the truth about Will's paternity comes out. Will is then renamed William Reed Roberts. Austin finally marries Carrie and Sami moves on and becomes engaged to Franco Kelly. Franco was only using Sami to obtain a green card. He ends up murdered on their wedding day. Sami faints upon discovering him dead and Kate Roberts frames her for the murder. At the murder trial, Sami is convicted and sentenced to death. Although she was about to be killed by a lethal injection her innocence was declared. After discovering that Lucas killed Franco and Kate assisted in framing Sami, Sami falls in love with Brandon Walker, who helps her regain full custody of Will. Sami becomes engaged to and marries Brandon but he leaves her shortly after their wedding because of all her scheming and lying. Years later, Lucas and Sami's hate for each other begins to ease and they fall in love with each other. They become engaged but Kate drugs Sami and puts her in Brandon's bed the night before Lucas and Sami are to marry so that Lucas dumps Sami. Sami later dresses up as a man named Stan and works for Tony DiMera and does many evil deeds out of revenge. Sami manages to convince Lucas that Kate had set her up and that she was never unfaithful. Lucas reunites with Sami and the two become engaged again. Lucas believes Sami has changed for the better but at their wedding, Kate reveals Sami's misdeeds as Stan and the wedding is called off. Austin Reed returns to town for the cancelled wedding and he and Sami become friends again, slowly reconnecting. A few months later, Carrie Brady returns to town having broken up with Mike Horton. Lucas and Austin, rivals, each desire to buy out Carrie's company. Lucas backs out upon finding that Carrie runs the entire company and Sami had manipulated him. Austin and Carrie fall back in love with each other and plan on a future together. When Carrie learns that Austins company has taken over Highstyle, she breaks up with him and finds comfort in Lucas. She is still in love with Austin but very hurt. Austin begins dating Sami on the rebound. After Lucas and Carrie become engaged, Austin proposes to Sami. Their relationship is threatened when E.J. Wells, an English race car driver, moves into the apartment next to them. Sami grows to trust and befriend E.J. when she was being blackmailed. After Sami and Austin's wedding attempt ends in a disaster, E.J. and Sami kiss for the first time. Sami feared that Will was kidnapped by her blackmailer after being called missing from school. Will had in fact come home afterwards to avoid the aftermath of Sami's disastrous wedding. Carrie ends her relationship with Lucas and remarries Austin. They leave to start a life together in Switzerland. Realizing that Will needs a stable home, Lucas and Will move in with Sami but this situation is short lived and Sami turns to E.J. and the two begin to date. Sami then discovers that not only is E.J. the son of Stefano DiMera but he is also sleeping with Kate. Sami breaks things off with E.J.. Sami and Lucas rekindle their love in spite of Kate and the two decide to take a road trip. The car breaks down and they seek shelter in an abandoned cabin where they end up making love. The ceiling caved in and Lucas was trapped. Sami ran to get help and she found EJ and asked him to help her but he agreed to help only if she slept with him. Sami sleeps with E.J., calling it rape while he called it love. EJ then harassed Sami and continues to remind her of the night he rescued Lucas. ''' Marriages to Lucas, EJ and Rafe' '''Sami tells Lucas about her pregnancy but fails to tell him the possibility that EJ is the father. Lucas and Sami wed months later on May 9, 2007. On the night of their wedding, Sami confesses about the rape. Lucas forgives her and the two consummate their marriage. Sami later discovers that their future home belongs to the DiMeras. Sami discovers that she is having twins and Kate starts a commotion saying that E.J. is the father. This causes Stefano DiMera to kidnap Sami for her children's stem-cells, but he lets her go after hearing that there is another father. Nick Fallon reveals that Lucas is the father of both twins. Overjoyed, Sami throws E.J. out of her house. In an attempt to steal a folio from Kate, Sami is locked in a steam room in which E.J. saves her. The twins are born on October 23, 2007 and Sami names the boy John Roman Roberts later John Roman DiMera called Johnny, after her father Roman Brady and stepfather John Black. Sami originally planned on naming her son Roman Thomas Roberts after her father and Lucas grandfather Thomas Horton, as he was "called" during her pregnancy and the little girl that was originally to be named Colleen Marlena Roberts, Lucas names Alice Caroline Roberts called Ali, after Sami and Lucas's paternal grandmother's. After the birth, Johnny is revealed to be E.J.'s son and Ali is revealed to be Lucas's daughter. Later on, a vendetta occurs between the Bradys and the DiMeras, so Sami had to create peace by annulling her marriage with Lucas and marry E.J. as a way of protecting her family.' At their wedding, E.J. is shot at by Lucas, Marlena, and Kate but only Lucas is arrested for the attempted murder of E.J. and is sent to prison. Sami's son Will becomes angry with his parents about his family situation and decides to live with Austin and Carrie in Switzerland. After being released from the hospital and revealed that he will not be paralyzed from the shot to his lower back, E.J. returns and takes custody of Johnny. EJ discovers that he is about to be deported, because of some visa problems. Sami and E.J., still married, move in together at the Dimera Mansion as a legal front to prove their homely love to the immigrations officer. One night, Lucas walks in on them making passionate love in bed together which leaves him devastated. Lucas who had been hoping to reunite with Sami declares that the judge has released him from prison and lifted his sentence to house arrest. Unable to tolerate Lucas, E.J. moves out and discovers that he can help Nicole Walker with her legal problems regarding her unresolved divorce from Victor Kiriakis. Because Sami left him broken-hearted, E.J. begins to romance Nicole. Soon afterwards, E.J. and Sami annul their marriage, even though EJ is still in love with Sami. Lucas decides he cannot forgive Sami for sleeping with E.J. and ends their relationship. Lucas begins to date Chloe Lane shortly afterwards. Sami finds herself jealous of both Lucas' relationship with Chloe and E.J.'s relationship with Nicole. Sami later finds out that she is pregnant with EJ's child. She neglects to tell EJ about the baby when he begins a serious relationship with Nicole. Sami later finds out that Nicole is also pregnant with EJ's child. After witnessing a murder by Stefano DiMera, she goes into the Witness Protection Program and gives birth to a daughter. However, Nicole miscarried her baby, so she illegally adopts another from a young teen, Mia McCormick, after faking her pregnancy. She switches Sami and Mia's babies. It is revealed that EJ is still madly in love with Sami, but he marries Nicole because of "Nicole's" baby, Sydney. Sami unknowingly raises Mia's baby, Grace, until Grace dies shortly after. She begins a serious relationship with Rafe Hernandez, the FBI agent who helped her in the Witness Protection Program. They move back to Salem together and tell everyone that they "adopted" Grace together. After Grace dies, Sami tells everyone that Grace was really Ej's and her daughter. Everyone finds out about Nicole's lies and about the baby switch. EJ and Sami are reunited with their daughter, Sydney. Nicole goes to prison and EJ divorces her. EJ realizes that Sami will forever be grateful to Rafe for helping her find out that she is Sydney's mother. He kidnaps Sydney with the help of his sister-in-law, Anna DiMera. He brings her back to Sami, pretending to be a hero, to win Sami's affections. He continues to romance Sami until she agrees to marry him (because she thinks that Rafe doesn't love her anymore). But, Rafe finds out that EJ kidnapped Sydney, and crashes EJ and Sami's wedding to expose the truth. In rage, Sami leaves EJ and continues her relationship with Rafe after he told her how much he truly loves her. After Stefano DiMera's wife, Kate DeMira, tells Sami that EJ wanted to kidnap her children and flee the country, she shoots EJ in the head. He lives, and continues to try to get custody of his children from Sami. However, EJ is still deeply in love with Sami, and is determined to win her heart. E.J has evidence left from Ariana Hernandez, (who recently died) that Sami shot him, and took the kids away from her after her wedding ceremony to Rafe. Vivian Alamain Kirikias- Vivian, the aunt of Lawrence Alamain arrives in Salem on March 2, 1992.6 She is determined to take over Alamain corporations, but is foiled when John Black inherits them. Vivian looks to be rich, and powerful, so she pursues wealthy crime lord, Victor Kiriakis.6 Vivian marries Victor for business purposes, but the marriage is short lived. After Victor leaves her for Kate Roberts, Vivian sets out to destroy Carly Manning. Vivian is taking herbal pills from Dr. Wu, which makes her loopy. She begins to target Carly's patients, by injecting them with cleaning fluids.6 The police beging to investigate Carly for murder. Carly learns Vivian is the one killing off her patients, and sets out to prove it. A crazed Vivian gives Carly a strong dose of morphine to put her in a very deep sleep. Vivian gives Carly a serum that gives her a death-like paralysis. Carly is pronounced dead, and Vivian buries Carly alive in a coffin, built with a low oxygen supply, and little water. Vivian stops taking her herbs, and realizes what she is doing is crazy, and with the help of Lawrence she digs Carly up.6 Vivian is arrested and put in Pine Haven Sanitarium.6 Vivian is released, and sets her sights on destroying Kate, and Victor's marriage. She finds out that Kate can't produce a male heir, so she carries Kate & Victor's baby.6 Vivian is now pregnant with their child, and tries to seduce Victor who doesn't fall for her tricks. Vivian gives birth to Philip Kiriakis, and Kate tries everything to get custody.6 Vivian drugs Kate's coffee, but the coffee is given to the pilot of a plane Kate is on. The plane crashes, but Kate lives although they can't find her body.6 She and Victor make love, after they can't find Kate's body. Kate returns, and wants custody of Philip, and gets it. Victor later divorces Vivian, and Vivian takes comfort in Rudolfo. Vivian receives bad news when she learns she is fired from Titan.6 She begins to look for alternative methods to cure Victor after he suffers a stroke.6 Vivian leaves Salem with her sidekick Ivan to get a fresh start. They travel around the world, and live off Ivan's winnings. 'edit] (2009-Present)' Vivian returns to Salem in 2009, seeking revenge on Carly Manning for killing her nephew Lawrence.6 She arranges for someone else to take the fall for her nephew's killing, however, as she wants to deal with Carly personally. She discovers that Carly had an illegitimate child, the result of an affair, and that Lawrence had forced her to give up the child. Vivian resolves to find the now grown child, and kill her in order to hurt Carly as revenge for Lawrence's death. A vision of Lawrence encourages her in this scheme. Victor Kiriakis, her old flame and a fellow adversary of Carly, invites Vivian to live in his mansion and offers to help her in her vengeful scheme. With the help of her new manservant and henchman Gus, Vivian learns that Carly's daughter is Melanie Layton, who is engaged to Victors' son Phillip. Victor forbids her to kill Melanie, and tells Viv to focus on Carly instead. Vivian ignores him and befriends Melanie. She helps with the wedding and poisons a comb that she gifts to Melanie to wear on her wedding day. Gus holds Carly hostage in a warehouse where she will watch her daughter's death. Carly attacks Gus and steals his phone. She texts Vivian, calling her to the warehouse. Vivian arrives and is attacked by Carly, but Hope has discovered Vivian's plot also. Hope arrives and stops Carly from killing Vivian by revealing that Melanie is fine. Victor discovered Vivian's scheme and switched the poisoned comb with a safe one. Hope begins to cuff Vivian and arrest her, but Gus awakens behind a stack of crates and topples them onto Hope and Carly. Vivian returns to the wedding at the Kiriakis mansion and lures Melanie to the rooftop terrace to hurl her off. Carly follows with Hope's gun and is about to shoot Vivian but Melanie steps in front of Vivian and is shot and fall into a coma. Victor scolds Vivian for defying him and threatens to turn her over to the police if Melanie dies. If Melanie lives however, he will get her off and ensure that Carly is sent to prison for the shooting. Vivian and Carly are both arrested after Hope's statement implicates Vivian. Bo interrogates Vivian to no avail. Victor has hidden all evidence pointing to Vivian's involvement and she is freed. Phillip and Daniel Jonas, who has recently learned that he is Melanie's father, also threaten Vivian. Melanie lives and Victor warns her that he will hand the police the evidence against her if she makes another attempt on Melanie. Vivian, nevertheless, makes another attempt on her life, but Melanie wakes as Vivian is about to suffocate her in her hospital bed. The dazed Melanie tells Vivian to kill her, and reveals her tormented childhood to Vivian. Vivian is moved and relents. She tells the vision of Lawrence that she refuses to kill the young woman and, with Victor's encouragement, she focuses on Carly. Gus is arrested and questioned by Bo and Hope, but does not give up his mistress and is released. Vivian moves out of the mansion temporarily when Phillip tells Victor that he will not return with Melanie while Vivian is there. She soon returns, however, and makes a deal with Carly. She will leave Carly and her loved ones alone if Carly will plead guilty to shooting Melanie. Melanie, angry at finding out that Carly is the Mother who gave her up, does not help and is hateful towards Carly, to Vivian's delight. Hope, however, brings Melanie around, and as Carly is about to be sentenced, Melanie exonerates her by telling the judge that the shooting was an accident. Vivian is not pleased, and threatens to kill Carly, and continues to torment her, even in spite of Bo's warning to leave her alone. Bo goes to Vivian and threatens to kill Vivian, even if it means jail time, in order to protect Carly. Victor, who does not want Bo in jail or Vivian dead, offers to marry Vivian if she will stop her vendetta, and she agrees. She learns, however, that Carly has been threatening to ruin Chloe Lane's relationship with Daniel due to an affair Chloe had with Phillip. Vivian offers her support to Chloe in dealing with Carly. Vivian is married to Victor in a sombre ceremony, both Victor and the attending guests are bitter and cynical about the bizarre proceedings. Chloe, however, turns to Vivian for help. Vivian gives Chloe the number of one of her past henchmen and tells Chloe to ensure that Carly is in an elevator at the hospital when the henchman instructs. Chloe is uncomfortable with killing Carly, but Vivian convinces her that it is the only way. When the time comes, however, Chloe attempts to stop the killing several times, finally pushing Carly from the elevator and ending up being dropped herself when the cable malfunctions. Vivian, meanwhile, is on her honeymoon and Victor notices her preoccupation. He threatens to end the marriage and make her life very difficult if she anything happens to Carly. Vivian, however, discovers that Chloe was in the elevator and has survived. She vows to punish Chloe for failing to kill Carly. Now, Vivian wants to get rid of Maggie, whom she think she thinks Victor has eyes on. Her evil plan is similar to Carly's but putting her in a sarcophagus and try to bury her alive. With her henchmen, Gus, she may be able to pull it off, but Melanie thinks Maggie is leaving town. Under the ruse of creating a celebration of Isabella Toscana's (Brady's mother and victor's daughter), Vivian commences on her plan to kidnap and "inter" Maggie and put her in upscale sarcophagus rather than Isabella's remains. Vivian gets overly confident, and, hence, sloppy in the final stages of her plan. Her trusty assistant, Gus, get's cold feet and quits. Brady happens upon her plan and discovers what Vivian has planned and that she has deposited his mother's remains in a pet cemetery. Brady ends up interring Vivian in the sarcophagus rather than Maggie, to the surprise of all viewers. On the November 9, 2010 episode of Days of Our Lives, Vivian calls Maggie down to the Mausoleum. She explains she needs to talk to her in regards to Victor and something he's done. Maggie arrives and Vivian explains how she was trapped in the sarcophagus and how she had originally planned it for Maggie. After much banter between Vivian and Maggie, the scene ends. We come back and Vivian is walking out of the Mausoleum all smiles. She managed to lock Maggie in the sarcophagus, cut the video feed so Victor can't see in, and redirect the audio so Victor's voice goes to her ear piece as opposed to in the sarcophagus with Maggie. She's leaving the fate of Maggie in Victor's hands